Drunken Supernatural Antics
by skyequeen
Summary: A strange cocktail of Dean, Sam, Adam before I knew about 21 and Castiel, drinking...SLASH Dean/Castiel/Adam/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was sleeping, peacefully, for once. With alcohol in his bloodstream his body, his mind, were relaxed and he didn't have to get up until - "Dean!" He opened his eyes reluctantly, half-up on instinct. "Dean!!" Sam shouted again, way too loudly for his liking. Dean blinked blurrily and rubbed at his eyes to clear the image infront of him. It was his brother, soaking wet and carrying an equally drenched boy in his arms. "What?! Who is-." "This is Adam Milligan. He was staking us out in a car outside. He says he's looking for his father: John Winchester." It took several seconds for Dean to process this but he was on his feet in a matter of moments. "He's lying! It's a trick, a demon - have you checked to see if-."  
"I've checked Dean! And he was carrying this!" He roughly deposited the boy on his bed and lobbed something at his brother, who almost dropped it, his skills softened by cheap shots. He peered at it critically. It was an old photo, it seemed, faded and worn but clear in the identity of the smiling person depicted.  
"Dad." He couldn't help but voice it out loud. The pain of losing him would always be raw. John was grinning freely, looking away from the camera, wind-blown and healthy, he couldn't be more than 25. He flipped it over. There was some elegant hand-writing on the back, faint but readable to someone as trained as Dean:

'John (Winchester) August 15th 1988. Brookeview Hill.'

Dean had to read it a few times in his shock, but his brain quickly did the math. "Dad was on a hunting trip...in...Montana then. He couldn't have...Mom!" He met Sam's gaze, stricken. They just looked at eachother for a long moment, then the younger man spoke: "You know he could have. Mom died in '83 and those hunting trips he used to go on weeks at a time. Stands to reason he'd be lonely." Sam sat heavily on his bed, both of them forgetting the boy. "But what about Mom?! And...and Dad - Dad would never have...but he would have told us!" Sam shrugged. "Guess he never knew."  
"Oh God..." Dean rubbed his face, feeling a headache coming on,"That's him?" He looked over at the boy's still form.  
"That's him." The older man stood unsteadily and walked over to the bed, to this...child. He stared down without saying anything for a while and Sam turned where he was sat to do the same. The boy was soaked and pale-looking. But there was a tan visible on his face and neck as though he'd been travelling for a long time. He looked vulnerable in his lack on consciousness ("what did you do to him?" "I didn't! It was raining so hard, I couldn't see him! I knocked him out before I had time to think!" "Sam!") He must have been not much older than 18, at most. He was wearing a khaki jacket and t-shirt with combats and hard-wearing boots. Round his neck was a pentacle on a chain...protection against evil. They both looked at eachother. "Could just be a coincidence." Sam reasoned, but they both knew it was a pretty massive coincidence when it involved them: i.e. NOT a coincidence. "We need to get him out of those clothes - he'll catch pneumonia or something..." "I'll do it," Dean stretched and headed for the chest of drawers, "Go have a shower." "Fine. If he wakes up, be nice."  
"I'm always nice!" The shorter man flashed a brillant smile and Sam rolled hsi eyes as he went into the bathroom. There was a silence in the small motel room, punctuated by the lashing summer rain outside. The light-haired man busied himself choosing from his limited clothes-range, holding up items and discarding the unsuitable. Eventually he found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and settled them on Sam's bed as he methodically undressed then re-dressed the boy. He looked even smaller in his slightly too-big clothes, even younger, if that was at all possible. Something about his face, the curve of his jaw reminded him of Dad, a stubborness around his mouth...but he was probably just seeing things that weren't there, ironically...He made a quick decision and pulled the covers as effectively as possible around Adam to keep him warm, towel-dried his hair off with a shirt to stop the worst of the chill and felt his forehead to check he wasn't burning up. Nope. Everything seemed good. The child was breathing peacefully and regularly, deep breaths, clearly asleep after Sam's over-excitied efforts at self-defence. As he fluffed up the pillows, double-checked the duvet and made sure the heating was on Dean had a pang of nostalgia, remembering when Sammy was just a kid, when he was just a kid and would take care of his younger brother like this. This sort of thing came so easily to him, it felt instinctive, natural, almost on par with a good hunt. And now he had another...brother, another younger brother to look after. What were the chances?! He felt so sad, so emotional for a moment as he thought how John had never known about this kid, had never known he had a third son, healthy and normal like this. He was in their care now, they would take care of Adam in their Dad's place. It was their duty as brothers to proect their family. Family was always the most important thing, even the knew members. "Is he alright?" Sam interrupted guiltily as he approached, roughly rubbing his hair with a towel, another round his waist. "Yeah, he's fine." The dark-haired man sat on Dean's bed and finished 'drying' his hair, throwing the towel aside as he rumaged in the drawers. He found a t-shirt and pulled it on, watching his two brothers in reserved awe at the situation.

*jumps to later on but I will edit and add the missing part*

They were all getting into a happy stage of drinking when a fourth man suddenly appeared (out of thin air, it seemed) in their midst. Adam noticed him first.  
"What the-?!" "Dean." Intoned the man ominously. He was relatively tall- not Sam Winchester tall - but tall enough to intimidating, the blonde thought. He had dark brown, almost black, hair and ridiculously blue eyes. He was wearing a tan trench coat, shirt, tie and black trousers as though he was some kind of accountant or something. He looked tightly wound up like he might explode any second. "Oh for Fuck's sake!" Dean almost yelled, throwing his can to the side and getting unsteadily to his feet, "Can't you see we're BUSY?!" Adam wasn't sure which part he was most disturbed by - the fact that Dean knew the magic-man, or that he was now shouting at him, when the guy obviously wasn't in 'the mood'. There was an aura of power surrounding the accountant and Adam knew he wouldn't be shouting at him if he could at all help it. Sam stayed quiet as the two men faced off. Drunk as he was, Dean looked absolutely livid, fists clenced at his sides, tension evident in every angle of his body. The visitor looked angry and very dangerous.  
"Dean," began the blue-eyed man again, "God has need of you."  
"Well he can just go-." "Dean!" Interrupted Sam before his brother could go any further with his choice phrase. The smaller Winchester, surprisingly, held his tongue and seethered quietly to himself for several seconds, then:  
"If you're so high-and-mighty you must know who THIS is." He motioned towards Adam, who jumped at the inclusion and blanched, tightening his grip on the bed. "Your brother." Answered the accountant simply. "Yeah. Our LOST brother. Can't we have one day with him before the planet goes to shit?" The visitor stared at Dean for a long moment, his anger quickly disappating and a mixture of weariness and empathy dawned in his stunning eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered, in what Adam considered a shocking submission, "My orders..."  
"Are a load of rubbish. Sometimes." He added swiftly. "They are confusing..." The accountant finished softly, sitting on the blonde's bed and rubbing his eyes absently with slender hands. "Cas," the man looked up, whole pose screaming 'vulnerable', "Cas, won't you stay and relax for a bit. Get to know...us." It seemed like the visitor - Cas - was going to disagree, when Dean crossed the room with a bottle of beer and physically pressed it into the man's hand. "Come on, you don't know what it's like to be human 'till you've been a bit smashed!"  
"Smashed?" Queeried Cas curiously, holding the drink up to his eyes and peering into its amber depths.  
"Wasted. Drunk. Hammered."  
"Isn't this toxic to humans?" They all laughed.  
"Yeah. That's the point. Come on Castiel, live a little. Might not work on you anyway, wonder what'll happen...?" There was a moment of suspense as the dark-haired man considered the beer, then took a careful mouthful, swallowed.  
"Tastes...different." He mused, taking another swig,  
"Wonder if your vessel gets drunk..." Dean was scrutinising 'Castiel', now, a fresh can of lager in his own hand. "He is pious. I'm not very certain on this," He glanced back at his half-empty botte,"Area." "So, what's going on?" The youngest brother finally picked up the courage to interrupt this...bizarre conversation. He was already quite tipsy, so it probably wasn't hitting him with quite as much force if he had been stone-cold sober. They all looked towards him, as though just realising his existance. "Oh, uh, Adam, this is, uh...Castiel." Dean offered lamely, looking unsure what his next move was. Castiel got to his feet, beer in hand. Adam copy-catted the action and they stood aukwardly for a couple of seconds. "Adam." The blonde stuck his hand out. The dark-haired man's eyes rested on his hand, then he reached out and took it firmly. "I am Castiel. A warrior of God."  
"A warrior of?"  
"An...angel."  
"Angel?!"  
"Yes." 


	2. Chapter 2

19:14 15/04/2009

"Hey - Castiel," Whispered Adam, drunk, attracted to the man and fuelled by the curiosity of the young. The angel swung round at his name then closed his eyes and gripped at the bed to keep himself from falling as the room spun. "How d'you get ridofthis?" The dark-haired man slurred, flapping a hand in no particular direction. A lightbulb went off in Adam's mind and he edged closer, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to the man's carefully, taking in the feel of Castiel's mouth - which was so soft - and which tasted of beer. He leaned back, unsatisfied but guilty as the angel swayed gently on the spot.  
"Didn't work..." Cas muttered, not seeming to gauge the implication of the kiss. Adam laughed affectionately and ruffled Castiel's hair, rising to his feet to get the man some water, and whatever food they had left. He emptied a glass of alcohol and refilled it in the sink, took a big swig of it himself, then topped it back up. Rumaging around in the bags he found half a packet of crisps and some burger-buns, the blonde took these over to the bed and held out the tumbler to the angel.  
"Drink this - it's just water, it'll help." Castiel accepted it doubtfully, but took a sip.  
"No, drink it all in one go, I'll get you some more. Go on!" He coaxed, and the dark-haired man drained the cup. Adam whisked it away and was back in seconds with it full again. "It'll take effect eventually, if you eat something it'll help too." The angel picked up the crisps experimentally and sniffed them, poking his fingers in and retrieving one from it's depths. He placed it in his mouth and chewed slowly, concentrating. "Hm." Was the result, and he chose a second one, before nibbling at a bread bun. Adam smiled, thinking how adorable this man was before flicking through the channels for something to watch while he sobered up a bit. Settling on 'The Late Show' and leaning back against the wall. He alternated between Castiel making his way through the bun the show until the programme had finished, then he decided to test the angel's sobriety by shuffling along the bed and capturing the man with his arms, pulling him back towards his chest and placing his legs either side to allow for a more intimate capacity. "How are you feeling? Better?" He whispered into the man's ear. Castiel closed his eyes and leant back into the embrace, his head tipped onto Adam's shoulder. "Yes," He replied, more clearly than last time, "I think so. The room has stopped...moving." The blonde wrapped his arms more firmly around the man's torso. It felt so good to hold someone, the feeling of Castiel so close, so warm...it was comforting. He hadn't realised he'd missed hugs so much. The angel's hair smelt of different things: smoke, fresh air, was that blood? There was also some of the motel room in there too, a very human smell. He should let go, he thought, and loosened his grip to retreat back to the wall, but as he started to move, Castiel turned around and faced him while they were still close. His eyes held more awareness in them, and more confusion.  
"What was that?"  
"What?" Adam forced out, feeling quite ashamed of himself. "That." The dark-haired man lifted his arms and looked at them in consternation before miming an embrace.  
"A...hug?" Stuttered the blonde.  
"Hug...," Repeated the angel to himself, he tilted his head to the side and looked so damn endearing again, "Show me? It makes me feel...better." Adam was nervous as he leaned in and hugged the man again. Castiel returned the hug aukwardly, but unsure how to increase the proximity, was doubly confused when they parted. Adam couldn't help but laugh at the angel's dilema when he just sat there looking disappointed. "I don't, I -." "The hug, right, Ok, Castiel - take off your shoes." "My shoes?" The dark-haired man looked at his feet doubtfully. "Yes - infact-." The blonde got off the bed and crouched down to help. Shoes off, he considered the angel. "Okay, now just your jacket..." He helped the man out of the suit and then beckoned him further up the bed. He himself was still in his t-shirt and jeans. It would do. "What-."  
"Just kind of get up onto the bed, yeah - and sit like...that." He arranged Castiel into a cross-legged position with his back to the blonde. "Right, stay there..." He edged up behind him and encircled the angel in his arms and legs again so they were pressed chest-to-back.  
"Better?" Whispered Adam, his heart thumping in fear with the gorgeous man so close...ass way too near to his groinal area. Nope, nope, stop that thought RIGHT now. There was silence for a long moment as both men revelled in the intimacy and Castiel sighed in contentment, head falling back against Adam's collarbone, hands coming up to cover the blonde's arms. "Yes..." Agreed the dark-haired man, "This feels...safe." The younger man closed his eyes, becoming increasingly aware of the contact between them, every part of their bodies that touched, the heat of Castiel's skin through the thin material of his shirt, the cooler touch of the angel's hands on his bare arms. He breathed in deep, again, the man's scent. As he breathed out onto Castiel's neck, the angel shivered.  
"That feels...nice." Adam did it again and the angel sighed and tilted his head to expose more of his smooth neck for the blonde's attention. He breathed out slowly, directing the moist air onto the angel's skin. He felt the older man take a large breath, felt his hands tighten on his arms. Unable to resist Adam placed a warm kiss on the side of the man's neck, letting his mouth linger so that the action was combined with some more heated air. Castiel took an uneven breath himself, his eyes still closed . "Was that...alright?" Murmered Adam, lips inches away from the angel's skin. "Y-yes, I...my body, I'm not sure I should be...but yes, it feels...nice-." He was forced to gasp in a hasty breath as Adam took it as a go-ahead and reapplied his lips to Castiel's neck, flicking out his tongue to taste the sensitive area, massaging it, then moving his mouth down to the juncture between the man's neck and shoulder, pulling back the shirt collar for easier access. The angel moved slightly, taking deep breaths.  
"What's...what's that, I am feeling-." It was too easy to almost drag the loose shirt off one shoulder completely and press his mouth to a delicate collarbone, but this was getting a bit out of control...the blonde sat up, turned on despite himself at the man's reactions. He couldn't...you couldn't seduce an angel, it was just.  
"You-you stopped!" The man-angel sounded puzzled, but more desparate, "What was that sensation...it felt-."  
"Good?" Adam decided to give it to him straight, "Did you feel like you wanted...more?" There was a strangled pause as the angel was shocked into silence. Then he spoke, but it was barely a whisper. "Yes." The blonde extracted his arms from around the man's chest and pulled away a little bit so the dark-haired man could come to his own conlusion about what he wanted.

21:35 16/04/2009 "This vessel...it reacts, I feel, it MAKES me feel - odd. Warm. Confused. My heart rate has increased, my breathing, I can't CONTROL-." "But this is YOU isn't it? I mean this," Adam took hold of Castiel's arms and shook him gently, "It's you in there, you're the one feeling everything, reacting to...everything?!" The blonde was scared that the angel was backing out because it wasn't him, it was whatever man he was possessing, but that couldn't be the case?! It was Castiel, the angel Castiel who was staring back at him with wide blue eyes, dark hair mussed, mouth looking ridiculously inviting as it hung ajar with amazement. "Isn't it?" Pleaded Adam, moving his hands to the angel's. Castiel blinked a few times, closed his mouth, looked down at their linked hands, down at his body.  
"Y-yes, I think so, but-."  
"Then stay still." The angel obeyed and the blonde slowly leaned in, giving the man enough of a chance to refuse him before he covered that soft mouth with his. He ran his tongue over the bottom lip lightly then moved away, keeping a minimal distance between them as he gauged the reaction in Castiel's eyes. "That's a kiss." He stated plainly.  
"I believe I've heard of it..." The angel murmured. His voice was so low, gravelly. As though he had a bad cold.  
"So...?" Adam leaned in again. This time the dark-haired man tilted his head up to receive him, lips fitting perfectly to his. Adam tried hard to control himself, moving his mouth carefully to show Castiel how to kiss. The angel mimicked his actions with great concentration as he attempted to return the kiss. The blonde needed the man to actually open his mouth and get the show on the road so he reached down to the dark-haired man's crotch and grasped lightly. The dark-haired man startled and he gasped in some air as his lower body reacted to the blonde's attention. Adam took the opportunity and dipped his tongue into the angel's mouth, finding Castiel's and nudging encouragingly. Getting over his original shock, the dark-haired man responded in kind tentatively but with increasing passion as his hands found the blonde's face and he ran slender hands through his hair, one hand cupping the young man's neck as the other trailed over his chest, curving around his ribs. "Wow," Acknowledged Adam as they parted briefly to breathe, "You're an amazing kisser."  
"Thankyou...as are you," Castiel reached up to touch the blonde's swollen mouth, a smile hinting at his own, "Such a simple thing-.." Adam let out a noise of mock anger and pushed the angel back onto the mattress, pinning his hands at either side of his head. "You are SO - Frustrating, so...gorgeous -." They moved simultaneously as Adam bent to regain contact with Castiel's lips and his own, the angel just as keen as their mouths met in a delicious, sensuous kiss that left both men breathless and flushed. 


	3. Chapter 3 TEASER

"What the hell are you guys DOING?!" Adam jerked away from Castiel at the sound of his brother's rough voice, almost falling off his bed. The angel sat up and slumped back against the wall, breathing heavily, flushed. "I, uh...I was...teaching Castiel how to kiss?" Replied the blonde timidly. "What the fuck?!" Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed, clutching his head as he righted himself, "Seducing an angel?? That's sick!" "Kissing is the human pastime is it not?" Contributed the dark-haired man surprisingly calmly. The older brother was struck dumb for a moment as his mouth worked frantically to find a comeback to this. "But - but - when I said you should experience what it's like to be human I didn't mean-."  
"Sex." Supplied Castiel helpfully, turning a bright blue-eyed gaze on his charge. "WELL!Well..." Dean scratched the back of his head ruefully.  
" 'S just, you're an ANGEL! You're so pure...and innocent!"  
"I maybe be 'innocent', as you put it, at least in human matters, but my purity...is debatable..." The dark-haired man shared an intense look with Adam and Dean sighed loudly, rubbing at his temples. "Oh God this is weird." He muttered to himself, mostly. "Is it? I've heard your thoughts, Dean." Castiel's statement was ominous but matter-of-fact. The green-eyed man met the angel's eyes in horror. "What do you mean you've 'heard my thoughts' ?!" "I've heard your thoughts," answered the dark-haired man simply, "I know what you - what's the word - 'fantasize' - about." For the second time that night Dean was left speechless for a few minutes, then he choked out: "And you don't 'smite' me?!" "Same sex desire does not offend me, as I am of no specified 'gender', but I am in a male body and I react to male desires so..." He met Adam's eyes again, then returned his gaze to the older brother. Their eyes locked for several moments, something passing between them, before Castiel spoke. "Would you like a kiss?" It was a couple more minutes, then Dean replied as though revived from a trance. "What?! No! I'm not gay..."  
"I never said you were."  
"But - but you're a man -." "Yes. But I am an angel too. It's ok to be curious. I am myself intrigued..." Dean gave his unvoiced consent when he returned Castiel's gaze for the third time and the angel stood up and crossed over to the older brother's side. They sat silently for a time, their faces close, but their foreheads nearly touching. The green-eyed man had his eyes shut, head bowed slightly, but a small nudge from Castiel had him moving his face up just enough to meet the angel's mouth with his own. "You don't - it doesn't feel...wrong..." Mumbled the man when they drew apart.  
"Why should it feel wrong?" Asked Castiel honestly, his hand moving forwards to cup Dean's face in a strangely tender gesture. "I'm not Gay." Dean stressed, eyes huge and green as his drunken mind tried to transgress this...barrier. "It's not that simple." The angel told him softly, and leant in to kiss him again. The elder Winchester responded more strongly this time, meeting Castiel's mouth with a vengence, and following it through with a hand carassing the angel's neck, while the other traced a thumb over his cheek. They separated, gasping, even Dean - the master of one-night relationships. 


End file.
